Hinata's Tears
by Ethealoner
Summary: In the middle of 4th Great Shinobi War, Hinata's group is ambushed, and the only one who survived is Hinata. She realized she could have died without letting Naruto know about her feelings. She make a promise that she will let him know next time they meet. Will she be able to keep this promise?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction, I hope it isn't too bad. Action take place during the 4th great shinobi war, although not everything is this same as it is in manga, you will see what i'm talking about as the story progress further.

This story was meant to be a doujinshi but since I'm not skilled enough to draw this at the level i would want , so for now I will simply write this story and when I will be skilled enough i will draw this. I guess this part is kinda short but the next one should be longer. So please tell me what you think.

Naruto belongs of course to ... Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

She was running for 3 hours now, wounded, exhausted. But she couldn't stop, the life's of her friends depend on her's speed. But after few minutes she had to stop, pain was too big, and she was barely breathing. She sat down next to nearby tree, to catch her breath. Hinata looked at her right shoulder, and saw kunai in it." I have to pull it off , i can't stand that pain anymore" she thought. She slowly grabbed kunai, her breath speeded up , because she knew that it will be painful, but there wasn't any another choice. So she did it. Hinata couldn't stopped the scream, but after few seconds, she pulled herself together and she stopped the bleeding. Hyuuga closed her eyes and tried to rest for a moment. But then the images of ambush came back. There were on regular patrol, to check if there was any enemy, unfortunately there was. A large band of Zetsu attacked Hinata's group fast and hard. Before they realized what happened , half of them were dead or badly wounded. Hinata was in a middle of a fight with one of Zetsu, when she heard a shout.

-Hinata-sama please safe yourself, and run!

She quickly finished her opponent, and turned to the person who shouted to her. She saw her friend who was Hyuuga as well, he was blocking Zetsu kunai with his hands, to prevent it from stabbing his head. He was losing this fight, but he wanted to safe Hinata at all cost.

-I can't leave you! - she cried.

She ran towards him, but before she made a couple of steps, Hyuuga shouted again.

-A few Zetsu won't stop me!

He knew that was a lie, and that he was about to die, but Hinata had to be saved. So he turned he's head a little to her and tried to smile, with little success.

-I will stop them for now, but you have to bring reinforcements! - He tried to don't sound terrified, and he almost did it... almost.

-I.. I... - Hinata didn't knew that to do, she knew that brining reinforcements is the best option, but she didn't want to leave her friend, not now, not like this. Hyuuga saw her hesitation and he begged in his mind for a couple of seconds to make sure the she will run.

- I will be fine, now GO! - He hopped that she will do as he told her, to abandon him and the group. And she did. Hinata quickly turned back and ran through battlefield. He smiled, he did it, there was a chance that she will survive. He closed his eyes and await the unstoppable, he had no strength left to stop his killer. For a half of a second he felt great pain, but then nothing. His dead body was laying on the ground, with smile on his shuttered face.

Hinata opened her eyes, breathing heavily, she was supposed to rest for a second, instead she was even more tried, and even more concerned about her friends ."Did they survived? Will I make it in time?" Fear grown ever more inside of her , thinking about those questions. But she knew that she have to get to the base and bring those reinforcements. She quickly activated her byuagdan and quickly as well scanned the area. She was alone in the forest, she felt relive , no one was chasing after her. Hinata slowly got up on her legs, and took a slow breath, and start to run. After few steps she heard something behind her. Hinata instantly turned back , and saw flying kunai towards her. " I WON'T MAKE IT!" Kunai was already too close to her, to block or to avoid it. Kunai went deep into her body, she wanted to scream, but she couldn't , her throat was blocked by pain. Hinata wanted to stand , to do something, but her legs didn't listened, so she felt to the ground, unable to do anything. Hinata started to losing her conscious, and before she fainted , one thought went through her head... " I failed them..."


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is, second part of my fan fiction. I chose anime scene with Nagato instead what was shown in manga, because in anime this scene is just for my better, more emotional. I hope second as well as first part of my fan fiction isn't bad. Please tell me what you think.

Naruto of course belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

-I won't let you harm him! – Hinata shouted at Pain. Naruto was laying on the ground, unable to move because of Nagato's blades which were in his body. And now he was watching her, shocked that this girl could do such thing. She stood up in his defense without fear, hesitation. She didn't even blushed when she looked at him.

-… Because I love you Naruto-kun.

"What did she said?!" Naruto was speechless, that was too much. She stood next to Naruto getting ready for fight. He wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say." I have to focus! No matter what, Hinata can't defeat that guy!" He tried to put his growing feelings aside, and help her somehow. Before he figured out what to say, it had started. Hinata didn't jump to Nagato as he expected her to, instead she kicked the blades which were in Naruto body, and tried to free him. But before the second kick was landed, she was pushed away by Pain's jutsu.

-What?! – Hinata was confused , how she was pushed away, he was too far. Hinata jumped towards Naruto , but she was pushed away once more, this time harder. She didn't give up, she tried again, this time she attacked Nagato, but she failed again. Hyuuga was laying on the ground wounded , she stood up but after few steps she felt, but again she didn't give up. She couldn't walk, so she crawled towards the person she loved since the Academy, since she remember. When Hinata was close to Naruto, she grasped blade in front of her, which blocked his hands. She tried to pull it out, but there wasn't any strength left. She tried as hardest as she could, but there wasn't anything that she could do.

- I don't understand, why someone weak as you, still don't give up, knowing that you will die. – Nagato said with he's emotionless tone.

Hinata knew there wasn't anything that she could do. She look at Naruto and smiled.

- I never go back on my word!…. because that's my ninja way.

Pain's jutsu took her few meters above ground and then the moment when she was smashed to ground, she woke up.

-Naruto !- Hinata shouted, as soon as she woke up, she sat, but then she felt great pain in her shoulder, which made her scream and laid back. She look around breathing heavily and sweating from shock. There was a night and she was still in the forest. She noticed that she was laying on sleeping bag and her wound where bandaged. Hinata looked around once more, looking for person who apparently saved her, but she was alone. " I have to keep going, I have to bring those reinforcements, I can't let them down". With those thoughts she tried to get up again, but when she moved her shoulder , pain came back. Hinata did her best to not scream again, but she couldn't stop a single tear running from her eye. " Naruto wouldn't give up, so do I !" With new determination she tried once more, but before she moved she was interrupted.

- Hey! Don't try to get up otherwise you will scream again, and we don't want that.

Hinata gasped in surprise when she noticed person walking towards her. But there was too dark for her to recognized who he or she was.

-Who are you? Hinata asked trying to recognize person walking towards her.

- Who I am , is not important , and before you try to scream again or try to run I will say that I'm not your enemy.- Unknown person sat next to Hinata and was staring at her, then she or he placed his or her's hand at Hinata's forehead. Hinata gasped when she felt touch of unknown person.

- What are you doing?- Hinata asked with a bit of fear.

Unknown person raised her eyebrow – Checking your condition of course, you were stabbed pretty hard, did you forget already?

-I… I – Hinata didn't knew how to react, but she still knew one thing.

-Ok I think you will be fine, you just need to rest

– I.. I… c cannot rest know, my team was ambushed, I have to… - Hinata said silently, hoping that he or she will help her.

-Hinata….- Hinata gasped in shock and looked instantly at her savior. Her shock and curiosity was written all over her face.

-H-how you know my name? – Unknown person sighed, and took her mask off. Hinata could notice that she had a long straight long her, but now she looked at her clothes, without a mistake she could tell that her savior was from ANBU.

- My name is Yūgao and I'm pretty sure that you already know that I'm from ANBU. Yūgao sat next to Hinata and looked her in the eyes.

- I know you sensei Kureni, that's why I know your name, but…. – Yūgao start to explain by was interrupted by Hinata.

- Y-Yūgao… please help my team… I-I'm not in condition to… to - Hinata almost whispered with sad and desperate voice. She looked at Yūgao with begging face. – W-we still have time…..– She was about to cry when she felt hand on her head. Hinata looked at Yūgao and saw her sad face.

- I'm sorry but it is too late.- Hinata's eyes went wide , she couldn't believe , there has to be some time left.

-W-what … how do you know…- Hinata tried to deny this painful information, but before she could continue , Yūgao stoped her.

- You slept one day, and even if you didn't, you wouldn't make it in time, the nearest base is is about 10 hours from here. I'm sorry. – Hinata burst into tears trying to deny truth once more.

-B-but they send me to.. to bring reinforcements…- Hinata stoped for a second to catch her breath.

-They send me because they knew that I could make in time…- Yūgao couldn't lie to her, she knew that no one would make in time, except Raikage, and she knew that her time realized that." They sacrificed them self, to save her" Yūgao thought looking on the ground , thinking how to say that to her without hurting her more. But she didn't knew how, so she simply told her the truth.

- I'm sorry for saying that, but they knew that you wouldn't make it…- Yūgao stopped, waiting for Hinata to process what she was just told. Hinata looked at Yūgao with painful expression.

- W-what are you saying?! T-they sa…. sa- Hinata couldn't finished, what wanted to say. And she didn't need to, becacuse Yūgao finished that for her.

- Yes… they sacrificed their life's to save you….


	3. Chapter 3

Well... I don't have a lot to say about this part, or rather i should say... I don't know what to say... Anyway I hope you will like it.

Naruto of course belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

-T-they sacrifice themselves to save m..me?- Hinata repeated after Yūgao, unable to accept that. She was looking on the ground trying to think… understand why they would do such a thing for her. Why her? Hinata wasn't someone important, she wasn't jinchuriki , she wasn't a leader of any group, she wasn't even a genius. So why? Hinata tried to find an answer but she couldn't. "Maybe this is some kind of trick, and I'm captured by an enemy?!" She thought. Hinata had to make sure, if Yūgao was an enemy, and the simplest way to do that, was to ask one question.

-W-why?... why? I… I'm not important , so…. Why would t-they…- Hinata stopped speaking , and looked at Yūgao trying to find something which would tell her, is she is an enemy or not. But when she saw her face , she could saw only sadness. Hinata just stared at Yūgao's face waiting for a response, at the same time trying to don't burst into tears once more. But her savior only hugged her like any mother would do, seeing her daughter in pain. And then she whispered in soft voice.

-Hinata.. you are important. Your true value isn't in combat skills, but in your heart..

-W-what?! What are you talking about?!- Hinata clenched her fist "Heart?! What's she's talking about, we are in middle of a war, what does heart do in wars?!" Hinata thought, waiting for Yūgao answer. Again she was confused not knowing what to think. Nothing made sense for her anymore.

-Do you remember what, you did during Pain's attack on Konoha?- Hinata was confused even more. Why she wouldn't give her a straight answer.

-C-can't you just tell me what you mean?!

Yūgao sighed- You are the one who saved ours hope, you are the one thanks to, he is alive…. – Hinata's eyes widened , her's heart started to beat faster. She knew about who, she was talking about. Hinata admired that person, she watched him since she was a child, thanks to this person she didn't give up, believing in him made her strong….. Naruto

-Kurenai told me about your feelings towards him, that he is your inspiration… -Yūgao continued- And I know as well as you, that he wouldn't give up.- Yūgao looked deeply into Hinata's eyes.

-You are important, especially to him, and everyone know that, if he would lose you…. He would lose himself….- Hinata couldn't stop tears anymore, she felt like she would pass out any second. Hinata tried to say something but Yūgao stopped her, by placing finger to her lips.

-Shhhh, you are tired, you need to rest.- Yūgao gently placed her head on sleeping bag, stroking Hinata's hairs gently trying to calm her down. – When you wake up, I will be here, so don't worry.- Yūgao gave her small smile , and sat next to her waiting for her to fall asleep. Hinata slowly closed her eyes, thinking about the ambush, if there was something that she could do. Right before falling asleep, she thought about her love, what he would do in her place.

-Naruto…..- Hinata whispered. She dreamt about him, when they first met each other, when he helped her during fight with Neij, when he gave her strength to fight no matter what. She dreamt about every minute which she spent with him. Feeling that warmth , when she felt every time , when being around him or even thinking about him, made her smile. How much she wanted to not stutter and be more confident, and show Naruto how strong she was. Hinata often dreamt about herself talking without fear with him. Those dreams were perfect, she was confident, brave, and strong. But more importantly she was with him. She could told him about her feelings towards him, and he would apologize for being so dumb, for not seeing her earlier. But there was always one problem, which always made her sad, sometimes even depressed when she woke up. Those were only dreams, only her imagination, and it is time to wake up.

Hinata slowly open her eyes. It was early morning, with cloudless sky . Yūgao was sitting , staring at ground, thinking intensively , but she turned to Hinata as she tried to get up.

- Hello – Yūgao said silently , not sure how to react seeing Hinata's emotions, which weren't positive. She was still thinking about her dream which she had just a minute ago. Hinata felt deep sadness not only because she failed their friends , but also she knew that Naruto would do something. He wouldn't ran , just as she did. He would stayed and fought them. Thinking about this, only made her only more depressed. How could she ever think about to become like him? How could she ever think he would ever love her?! Shy, weird little girl, who once again failed others. She felt guilty, she knew that there was something that could be done.

Hinata sat on ground not looking at Yūgao, and trying not to burst into tears once more. Yūgao could see her emotion, which were written in her eyes. She walked towards Hinata and hugged her, like she did yesterday. Hinata buried her head in Yūgao chest, barely holding her emotions.

T-they a..are d-dead because of m-me- Hinata stuttered, with closed eyes, she could fell Yūgao tensed up. Yūgao stroking back of her head trying to calm her down.

There wasn't anything you could, and… - Yūgao was cut off by Hinata's sudden burst.

B-but N-Naruto would save them and I…- Hinata muttered in depression but Yūgao didn't gave her a chance to finish what she wanted to say. She gently but vigorously turned her head to look into Hinata's eyes. Yūgao wiped her tears from her cheeks and softly but once more decisively spoke to her.

Hinata you are not him and...- Seeing Hinata's attempt to say something Yūgao placed gently finger on her lips , making sure she won't say anything. Although expression of Hinata's face told Yūgao that she have to say something fast at the same time making sure she will understand that there wasn't anything that she could do to prevent slaughter . – You are not jinchuriki , you don't have this same fire power as Naruto, but still you are important, especially to him. I'm sure he would understand , and he wouldn't blame you, your friends as well. – Yūgao took her finger of Hinata's lips and gently stroke her cheeks , giving her reassuring and calming smile. – You hear me? No one would blame you – Yūgao softly reassured her.

Hinata nodded in response , calming herself. She felt slightly better after Yūgao little speech. Maybe there was some hope for her. Yūgao stroke Hinata's hair gently , and seeing Hinata's expression , she knew that Hinata didn't blamed herself , or at least not so much anymore. After few minutes Yūgao stood up and looked at Hinata , who still sat on her sleeping bag.

-Ok, I'm going to prepare some food , while you rest, after that we have to keep going. – Yūgao said looking at Hinata, but she didn't get any response from her. She just was just sitting with blank expression, deep lost in her thoughts . Yūgao sighed and went to campfire in order to prepare food like she said. Yūgao occupied in making meal , didn't paid much attention to Hinata anymore. Minutes had passed in silence , no one said anything, while Yūgao was staring at flames thinking about, how to get to base unnoticed , Hinata got laid on her sleeping bag with closed eyes , intensively thinking about what she wanted to do as soon as she meet with Naruto. She thought about everything what Yūgao said, and what happened with her team, and she made a terrifying conclusion , although her chain of thoughts were interrupted by Yūgao voice.

-Ok food is ready.- She went to Hinata and handed her bowl , Hinata thanked Yūgao and she ate in silence still thinking. Yūgao wanted to lighten mood, and somehow to cheer her up, but once more she didn't knew what to say, and once more she just said what needed to be said.

-After we finish , we need to keep moving, can you walk? – Yūgao said eating , not looking at her.

- Y-yes – Hinata stuttered. She finished eating before Yūgao and as soon as she placed bowl on the ground she spoke with quiet voice.

-Y- Yūgao-san I need to s-speak with you. – Yūgao in response looked at Hinata waiting for her to continue. Hinata took a deep breath before she spoke again. She knew that what she was going to say was hard, even harder to do, but saying it would only help her in doing this. Also she wanted to talk with someone about it , she needed to confess, so she began

-I…. I was thinking recently about what y-you said… and – Hinata stopped for moment, and Yūgao just stayed still , she didn't wanted to interrupt her. – w-what happened with…. W-with my t-team…. And I realized something. W-we at war….. some of us c-could just die at any time….. w-without…. Without letting others how we feel….. – Hinata looked at Yūgao with sad yet with determination. – I…. I w-want to t-tell him… I want to tell him…. About my feelings t-towards him…. Because I m-might not h-have this chance… I-I could have d-died there, without letting him know….. – single tear dropped from Hinata's eyes and her breath had quickened .- I…. I want to tell him…. About my.. my l-l-love t-towards him…. – she felt better after saying that, she felt relief. – I… I want to tell him as soon as I meet him….. I.. I d-don't want to r-run away a-anymore … I-I want to step out of shadows…. I'm going to confess my love to towards him….. and I'm ready for his response no matter what it will be…..


	4. Chapter 4

Yūgao just stared at Hinata, completely shocked. She wasn't expecting that, although she couldn't deny the truth of her words. Yūgao almost admired her determination. Naruto was luckily that he had someone who cares for him so much, even if he didn't realised that. This determination influenced somehow Yūgao, she didn't understood why but, she wanted to help Hinata in any way she could, just to help her fulfil her goal. She found that odd to her, that she cared for someone just like now, since the death of her beloved Hayate Gekkō.

She blamed suna shinobi for his death, and she hate them. Although Yūgao swore to avenge him, she knew that she have to put those feelings aside, at least for the time of war, it was still extremely difficult sometimes. Back then she almost lost her faith in love, the thoughts of shinobi never being able to be with another never left her. In time those feelings which were supposed to fade, only became stronger. With Kurenai , she grieved the death of Asuma Sarutobi roughly killed by Akatsuki, and many others who died in duty. How could she belief that she could find her's soul mate if every relationship between shinobi ended with disaster . But now she deeply hoped that Hinata won't have to go through this same situation as she, because she knew the pain of losing someone that important far too well. But despite those confusing feelings they had to keep going.

Yūgao smiled at Hinata who was looking at her with such resoluteness, and all previous feelings like sadness or depression simply faded away.

- And I hope you will succeed, I'm sure he will be glad to hear that, such a woman care about him so much.- Yūgao said to Hinata who blushed slightly in response.

- Thank you, Yūgao-san.- Hinata muttered , feeling surprising well after what she said. She wasn't extremely embarrassed like she would be after such statement , but instead she felt pure happiness. Hinata was sure that the next time they meet, she won't be afraid to confess to him once more. With those thoughts, her mind bombarded her with fantasies how it will be wonderful to finally be able to confess to him, without dying , and be with him. All fears of being rejected somehow were gone. Maybe this was because after her conclusion and statement or the mood she was in, or simply determination, she didn't knew and she didn't cared as well, all which mattered what her confidence. She wanted to meet him as soon as possible, she wanted this to happen so much that it even hurt .

Yūgao seeing another shinobi who might have a chance to be with another shinobi made her smile. It was wonderful to again belief , that there was something more than death. She suddenly felt happy, and wasn't so concerned about returning to base without being noticed , as she was before. Although hers training in ANBU and years of experience didn't let her be careless.

-I don't want to break yours mood, but we have to return to base.- Hinata happily nodded in response and stood up. Yūgao did the same and after washing bowls she began to pack her things. Hinata just stood next to her , still being in land of dreams, since she hadn't anything with her, so she didn't had anything to pack like Yūgao. After few minutes she was ready , and they began to return to base.  
Few hours passed as Yūgao lead Hinata, paying attention to surroundings , to prevent any ambush, Hinata walked behind her and enjoyed the day, despite her wound which wasn't completely healed or recent events. There were still deep in the forest, she felt the warmth of sun , heard the songs of birds and weak wind which lightly waved her hairs. In others word, it was beautiful day.

Yūgao despite the weather and previous emotions, didn't shared Hinata's enthusiasm . Something was wrong, but she couldn't say what. Which each passing minute she was becoming more nervous. Her experience and intuition was saying that she cannot let her emotions make her careless which would allow others to caught her off guard. Yūgao turned her head to look at Hinata who walked few meters behind her , looking at ground smiling, and almost daydreaming. When Yūgao saw her expression, her concerns began to slowly fade away, but as soon as she realised that, she put those feelings aside, she couldn't allow to be surprised by an enemy. Hers anxiety and fear , made her speed up. Her pace increased with each step , and soon she almost run, but before she did it, Yūgao realised what she was doing. She panic for some unknown reason, and being paranoid wouldn't help her. She closed her eyes , taking deep breath, then she look behind her to see walking Hinata a lot further then she was supposed to be. Apparently she didn't noticed hers companion fear and didn't speed up like she did. Yūgao had shake her head, in disappointment with herself , her actions didn't lead anywhere, and could only make her situation worse, she had to calm down.

-Hinata can you speed up? I want to be at base as soon as possible- Yūgao almost yelled still being under influence of recent emotions. Hinata seemed completely surprised , and looked like she just woke up . Her reaction only made Yūgao sure that Hinata was completely careless , and she wasn't afraid , or at least she wasn't aware of possible danger. Hinata simply nodded in response and speed up her pace like she was told to. However before she made few steps , Yūgao turned back and placed her foot on something strange which made odd sound. This sound ran a chill down her spine , and at beat of heart turned to Hinata.

-GET BA…..- Before she could finish sentence, ground beneath her exploded. Hinata was thrown away by shocked wave, landing on her back. She groaned by the pain which was caused by her wound which wasn't entirely healed. After few seconds she sat up and looked at the scene before her. Big cloud of black smoke rose up, where Yūgao stood just few seconds before. She was completely stunned, with sudden turn of events, and fear gripped her heart. Although before she could even think of hers companion death, she shoot back to her, panting heavily . Hinata signed with relief , and stood up with slight difficulty.

-Be ready, I'm sure enemy heard that, use your byakugan, and tell me if they are already here. – Yūgao said with emotionless voice, drawn her katana from sheath and took battle stance. Hinata nodded, took breath and activated her kekkei genkai. The sight which was revealed horrified her. They were surrounded by over 50 Zetsu. Yūgao seeing terrified Hinata, suspected the worst.

- How many? – Yūgao simple asked.

- M-more than 50 – Hinata replied after few seconds, she couldn't masked her fear saying it.

- Is there any way to escape them – Yūgao asked again, hoping to avoid hopeless fight.

- N-no they a-are everywhere, w-what are we going to do? – Hinata said, fear gripped her heart, and she started to tremble. They didn't stand a chance against them, there were simple to many of them . They couldn't fight or avoid them. Hinata was bombarded by thoughts of dying here, and won't be able to see her friends, her sister, cousin, even father. But most of all Naruto.

- Ok see if… - before Yūgao could finish, Hinata groaned in pain grabbing her head in pain. – Hinata?! What's going on?! – She couldn't see any wounds, Hinata just suddenly grabbed her head. Hinata felt on one knee wincing in pain.

- I-I can't use my byakugan , it hurts too much - Hinata whispered, deactivating her kekkei genkai . Yūgao swore under her breath, without Hinata's eyes they were in even more terrible position. Yūgao tried to grabb Hinata's arm and lift her up, she couldn't afford to sympathize now, otherwise they didn't stand even the slightest chance of surviving this. But before she could grabbed her arm, a few kunai were flying towards them. Yūgao instantly deflected them with katana saving both of them, but already another wave of kunais flew towards them from back. She once again deflected them as many as she could and jumped back, drifted away from Hinata.

- Hinata stand up, and fight! – Yūgao yelled at her, fortunately she was already overcoming pain. Hinata stood up taking her fighting stance, although she couldn't use her byakugan , she could still use taijutsu . After several waves of flying kunais, the enemy finally decided to show themselves. Yūgao didn't hesitated, and charged at enemy. Few of them were easily killed, almost at instance. They couldn't stand their ground, against member of ANBU. Yūgao's katana cut through theirs body without any difficulty. Unfortunately Zetsu changed tactics and were more careful now, they didn't attacked her blindly like before. Now they focused on defence trying to exhausted her, and looking for opening. Still she could deal a lot of damage to enemy, unlike Hinata. Her wounds and lack of advantage of byakugan, weakened her badly. She wasn't as skilled as Yūgao and without gentle fist, she had difficulties killing opponents. Zetsu noticed her bad condition, and started to toying with her. Each time she hit her enemy , they laugh at her. She simply hadn't enough strength to badly injured them. Finally they got bored and one of them grabbed her head from behind and hold her, threatening to break her neck.

She panicked from sudden treat , and struggled in desperation. Another Zetsu hit her to stomach calming her down. They again laugh at her helplessness and turned her at Yūgao direction. She stood in pool of blood, surrounded by Zetsu. By time her reflex dropped and was caught off guard several times. Yūgao could hardly stand. She knew that she already lost, but she didn't gave up. She rose her blade trying to cut another enemy, but as soon as she tried to swing , Zetsu jumped at her with kunai cutting her arm which held katana. She winced in pain and limply dropped her only weapon. Before katana hit the ground , another Zetsu jumped at her gripping her head brutally , he turned her at Hinata just like they did turned her, but with Yūgao, Zetsu took his kunai to her throat. Hinata looked at Yūgao in dismay, but she just returned her gaze at Hinata. She knew that there wasn't any sense in resisting any more, she already lost.

The blade cut deep in Yūgao's skin, blood exploded from her throat, and dropped to ground unable to fight back anymore.

-NOOOOOO – Hinata screamed terrified. Zetsu burst into laughter hearing Hinata's reaction. Yūgao laid on ground unmoving. Tears escaped Hinata's tears in despair. Her mind went blank, she couldn't think straight any more, after seeing savagely execution. Hinata tensed up, trembling terribly as she felt a cold touch of blade at her throat. If she wasn't held by her executors, she would felt to ground under the influence of emotions, she felt. Hinata burst into tears, awaiting her death.

Suddenly she felt a pain in back of her head, instead in her throat like she expected. Zetsu dropped her and she felt to ground unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally next chapter, why such a delay? Well I got sick, so bad that I had a small trip to hospital, and after that I didn't fell like writing for some time. As usual I hope for some comments.

* * *

Hinata slowly opened her eyes, shivering from contact with cold floor. She groaned from dull pain in her head, shewhole body felt numb . After few seconds, she took her hand and stroke slowly and careful back of her head. As she touch her skin, she felt moisture on it. Hinata quickly took hand in front of her eyes. Fear gripped her heart seeing blood, her blood.

Then the images of recent events painfully and ruthlessly went through her head. The image of Yugo being killed by cutting her throat, made her spontaneously took her hand and stroking her own. Calming her furious heart and increased pace of breaths, she looked at her surroundings. She was in small, cold dark room, without any source of light. After few seconds her eyes adapted to the dark, and she realized she was in a prison.

-Byuagdan – Hinata whispered, not wanting to alert any guards. Although the hyuuga kekkei genkai was perfect tool to scouting, now it was useless. On each wall, was placed a blocking seal, preventing Hinata's eyes to penetrate through them. Further scan didn't showed any holes, or anything which would help in escape. Hinata sighed " It seems I won't be going anywhere soon", she thought. She sat against wall, staring at the gate of her cell, lost deep in thoughts.

Hinata grieved Yugo, the next person who gave up her life for her. But she knew that, thinking about people who died, won't help her now. Always when she was in situation where, she was stuck on, Naruto comes to her mind. "What would he do", " How he would react" those questions had been filling her mind. And now it was no different.

Although Hinata knew that, blasting through the enemy with rasengan, or making thousands of shadow clones, was simple something that she couldn't do. Nevertheless thinking how he would fight no matter what, and how he always do anything to fulfil his promise, gives her strong boost of confidence. With doubts pushed aside, she went back to the academy, and to Kurenai, teaching how to handle such situation. Normally they should keep quiet and keep out of the sight, and wait for opportunities to escape, but this strategy work only if there is larger group of prisoners. But if there is only one prisoner, or the person is specifically wanted by the enemy, he should be prepared for not leaving unharmed . Of course they was also speech about not giving any useful information for enemy and such, and being prepared to die for the village.

Hinata knew long ago, she was prepared to sacrifice herself for Konoha, for her friends, her family… Naruto. If her loyalty , would cost her's life then so be it. She would rather die than betray any of them. Still even determination to loyal as much as she could, she couldn't not be afraid what might happen.

In last year of the Academy, there was a lesson with one of the most fearsome man. He was feared and known not only in Konoha but in others village as well, for being unmerciful. It is said that no one stand their ground when being interrogated, no matter how strong they were, sooner than later he would broke them. His name is…. Ibiki Morino

Hinata remembered this lesson like anything else. Iruka announced this meeting week before it, and said that, it was one of the most importing class. Especially for scouting squad who often carried important information. When she first saw him, he looked just like another experienced jonin, but soon enough , she understood how wrong she was. After brief introduction he began his lecture. At first there wasn't anything knew, but as time passed Hinata found another thing she feared the most.

Being tortured himself as well being commanding officer of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force Ibiki had everything about torture in one finger. He told the students about way to torture in details. Hinata never would have suspected, how human body could be broken in such ways, and NEVER had suspected how people could be that cruel. And then Ibiki was about to tell the last one of way to broke people, his gaze wandered mostly on girls, and when he stopped at Hinata he said one word, which made her tremble – "Rape". That was the worst part of the lesson for the poor girl. Fortunately her trembling and complete pale face was noticed by her teacher Iruka, who stopped Ibiki for telling anything more, fearing she would pass out soon.

At first interrogator didn't wanted to stop, he claimed that they should be prepared for this, but teacher didn't allowed to continue this, saying there were too young to even hear about this. Ibiki after looking at the students, and especially seeing Hinata's face which looked like all the blood from her head was drained, agreed to end this lesson at this point. Still it didn't help, as she was having nightmares for the next couple of weeks.

At the present, she was more brave, yet still being rape was her one of the top fears. She couldn't image worst torture for her. She wasn't aware how wrong she was.

Hinata closed her eyes waiting, for future events. Nothing came to her mind, how to escape or make her situation better so she simply await for opportunities. Minutes passed , hours , and still nothing happened. She was growing tried, maybe a small nap wouldn't hurt? With that thought she laid on the ground allowing her body to rest, and soon to sleep.

The sound of footsteps, awake her. Standing up, she tried to count how many there were by sound, and there was only two of them. Soon they reached her cell, grinning at her. Her eyes hardened as she watched two Zetsu standing in front of her gate to her cell. "I can take out those two , when they open this gate". She was confident about this situation, despite her condition. But they didn't opened entrance to her room. They were just standing there smiling at her. This was making Hinata nervous , why they didn't do anything?! Before she decided to do something, she heard another footsteps, this time slow ones. She wondered how could he be, unfortunately as soon as she saw who he was, her entire mind started to screaming in panic. Her whole body went numb , as she felt to the ground. Hinata started to tremble uncontrollably. She was distraught at this point, all hope was gone at instant as she saw his eyes.

Behind bars, two eyes were piercing through her eyes, through her soul. She knew who he was, anyone could tell there was only one person that could owned both Mangekyō Sharingan and Rinnegan ….Uchiha Madara. Those eyes continued to piercing Hinata for another several seconds. She couldn't see his face behind his mask, only those calm, cold eyes. After what seemed eternity for her, Madara suddenly turned his head to one of the Zetus and simply nodded. Evil smile grew even bigger, as they walked to the gate and release seal on it.

Hinata in panicked crawled to back of her cell, not trusting her legs anymore. She tried to hold something, as Zetsu walked slowly towards her. She wanted to hide somewhere, but she couldn't. All strength left her as fear grew stronger. She wasn't afraid….. she was terrified. Terrified what they could do to her….. what HE could do to her. As they came to her, she was shaking so badly, that it seems she would die anytime soon. Both Zetsu grabbed her by arms and tried lift her up. She tried to protest somehow, to stop them with the slightest power which was still in her. But all her resistant stopped as soon as she heard him.

-Your resisting will only make things worse. It will be better if you come with me willingly. I won't hurt you, all I want is to show you something. – He said with calm, dead tone.

Hinata didn't struggled any more. He said he won't hurt her right? Maybe there was a small chance, and she was more than willing to take it, although her fear didn't left her as well as her shaking. They dragged her in front of Madara who simply stared at her for moment then turned around and continued to walk through hallway. They continued to hold her, as she wasn't able to walk by herself, and walked behind the Uchiha.

Finally they reached end of the path, and they stopped in front of metal door, protected by several seals. He again turned towards the Hyuuga and stared at her for moment. She seemed to calm down, to some extend , all the tremble was gone, but the fear was still present in her eyes. He smirked behind his mask. He knew what will be her reaction when he will open the door. Capturing Yamato had given him much information, some seemed useless until now. He would never have suspected he would use strategy like this, but he will do anything to win.

-Watch closely little Hyuuga , because this will be probably the last time he will ever see him. – He was amused by her reaction, which made him even more confident that his plan will work. He unblocked the door, and slightly pushed her ahead of him, and smile seeing her trembling backing with all force.

* * *

She was being held and dragged by Two Zetsu through some dark path, in front of her, the main enemy of the Alliance. A person who was responsible for all the death, if he dies everything would stop. There would be no more killing, the war would end, and her beloved would be finally free from treat of Akatsuki. She could save them, she could proof how strong she was, she would proof to herself she was worthy of Naruto. All she had to do was free from the grip of Zetsu, charged at him, and sent small portion of chakra through her fingers to his heart, finally ending this nightmare.

But she didn't, she was too much of a coward…. She was too weak. Was that such hard to sacrifice herself for the good of many? It seems it was. Was she such an arrogant person to think she could take down Uchiha Madara? The person who fought against the first Hokage? No….. She knew she didn't stand a chance against him, no matter how hard she try. All she could do right now was to prepare for coming events, and calm down, so she could think straight. She couldn't kill him, but maybe she could do something to help defeat him in the future. With that thought she managed to calm down her terrified body.

Soon they reached metal door, which looked like it was prepared to hold off even a bjiu. Why he dragged her here? What was behind this door? She couldn't answer those question, but she didn't have to. Hinata was sure soon enough she will have her answer. Madara again turned to her, staring with those cold eyes. She felt uncomfortable under his gaze, and soon her fear was coming back.

-Watch closely little Hyuuga , because this will be probably the last time he will ever see him. – Her's eyes widened at his statement . Fear grabbing her throat, not wanting to know how he was talking about. Was her father Hiashi captured? He couldn't, he was head of the clan, he would rather die than allowed to be taken. Neji?! Nooo… he wouldn't….. Her thought interrupted as the door was open, and she was pushed towards the sight before her. She never felt so cold, so dead. Her heart felt like was being ripped apart by thousands of kunais. Her whole body went numb as she began to tremble furiously, falling on her knees. She couldn't stopped tears forcing their way through her eyes. She wanted to deny the sight in front of her with all her body, with all her soul…. With all her heart. That was too much, that couldn't be true, this… body wasn't….. IT WASN'T…. belonging to….

Naruto_


	6. Chapter 6

Finally next chapter, I REALLY SHOULD WRITE MORE OFTEN. Now to guy from previous chapter is Obito, not Madara, I kept calling him as one, because Hinata and the rest of the Alliance didn't knew the truth. But, well I don't know how to say it , so I would do it straight forward. I have doubts, I have doubts about me being a writer. I just have that feeling that emotions here are overreacted, dialogs sounds stupid, basically about everything. So I would like you to tell me honestly what do you think about this story (write me pm), I don't want you to hold back, I want 100% truth. This will help me decide, should I keep writing or just focus on drawing. Now before someone start to freak out about not finishing this story ( I really hope that there is someone like this), I made a promise to myself that no matter what I will finish this, even if I decide to stop writing, I will finish this. So please write me what do you think, should I stop writing or not, it will really help me out, even it most will be negative, I won't have any doubts. And special thanks to TheKey92 who showed my mistakes.

* * *

Hinata stared at sight before here, with wide eyes. Tears falling on her cheeks, body numb. It didn't feel real, it couldn't be real. He was the last person who should be here. It felt like the worst nightmare, where you would suddenly wake up, panting and trying to steady furious heartbeat. But she didn't wake up, it was real, he was real.

He's hands were pinned to wall with nails, above his head. Clothes were ripped apart, and burned, revealing body which was cut, crashed and burned as well. Blood escaping from his shell, creating red pool under him. It looked like he was tortured for ages, skin once young, youthful now was broken, old. Yet despite all the wounds, he wasn't dead, his chest was slowly, rising and falling down. Every human being would die long ago, but not him.

But the worst thing was that, she knew him, He was the person who gave her strength from the beginning, who have purpose and hope in her life. And now he was here probably soon going to die.

"Noo…. Noooo" Hinata repeated those words again and again, not believing this situation. How could she believe, her worst nightmare coming true. Her shaking hand rose on her own, towards Naruto, wanting to touch, grab… do something. Was it all for nothing? All those people who died in war, all those sacrifices were in vain? Why was this happening, she tried so hard to protect him, training so hard for him, and when she finally decided to confess for the second time, he was dying again. And she couldn't help him this time.

Hinata couldn't stand this anymore, standing up and dashing to him. But she didn't reached him, and was stopped just one meter from Naruto, by invisible barrier. Her body crashed on the obstacle, causing her to gasp in shock. Her clutched fist felt upon shield in pure desperation to help her beloved one. Yet the sudden assault caused only small wave on barrier's surface, remaining unbroken. New wave of tears burst through already watered eyes, her body slowly sliding against barrier. Once again Hinata was forced by emotions to kneel on ground.

Obito stared on weeping girl before him, not once smile appeared on his face. Despite, his plan working perfectly even more then he hoped for, he didn't find even a small pleasure in this. The taste of losing soul mate was well known to him. Sadness and guilt attacked his already dead heart, yet he's face remained blank. He pity her, but knew that there was no going back. If he would break now, all what had he done would be in vain. Wars would continue, death taking more souls…. The cycle of hearted would continue.

"Rin…" Uchiha whispered before taking step forward, thinking about his own loss, taken by friend. He was doing this, so it would never happen again, no more fighting , no more death caused by foolishness. Taking deep breath , he walked to stand next to Hinata looking at Naruto. Obito knew what he was going to say, would give only delusive hope, to eventually destroy her, but some must be sacrifice for greater good.

"Jinchuurik of Nine-tail is unique, his bijuu cannot be taken without his jailer acceptance. So I tortured him for several days now, yet he remained unbroken." His gaze turned to girl who responded with more tears, hearing about his agony. Now was the most important part, she must be given a purpose, something to life for, she must believe.

"Yet I find no pleasure in this, I know how he acts, how he is. Despite being treated like trash, like any jinchuurik, he turned to a decent man. Despite all that, he is friendly, truthful, and will do anything just to help his friends. Yet he was still treated like trash…. Like monster, he only kept prisoned, to save people from Kyuubi's wrath." Obito hardened his gaze upon Hinata, saying with disgust and determination." Do you think he deserved to this fate?!" Waiting few seconds, his only respond was cry." Answer me girl!" Obito shouted, this time Hinata weakly shook her head in disagreement." Do you think any other jinchuurik deserved theirs fate?!" Obito again asked with raised tone, and once again Hinata weakly shook her head. " Do you think all of the jinchuuriks should be treated like weapons?!" Once again Hinata was asked, even more loudly, and like first and second time she disagreed. Obito seeing her more depressed and heartbroken with each question, he decided to ask final question. Moving his faced covered with mask he roared next to her, almost shaking walls.

"DO YOU THINK NARUTO SHOULD BE PUNISHED FOR SAVING PEOPLE AND DIE?!"

"**NOOOOOO**" Hinata yelled arching her whole body in despair. Her head hung down after shout, and tears, once again made they way through already wet eyes. Straightening up, Obito looked at Naruto.

"I'm not a monster, all I want is to prevent mindless slaughter, and to do this I need all Bijuu. Unfortunately I cannot acquire them without killing theirs host. Except for the Jinchuurik of the Nine-Tails." Hinata head shot up looking at Obito, eyes filled with hope, that maybe her beloved will life. Seeing her expression he chuckled, and spoke with softer voice.

"Yes, I can take Kyuubi, without killing him in the process. Unfortunately I cannot do this because Naruto won't let me, but there is another option. It can be done with help of the Hyuuga, and that's where you come in." Small gasp escaped her mouth. " I need your power to free him from this….. curse. What will say you?" Hinata averting his gaze shuttered weakly, still under pressure from all recent emotions.

"B-But won't h-he…" Seeing her hesitation, Obito, sigh and waved his hand interrupting.

"No he won't die." Still seeing doubts, he pressed on. " Don't you want him alive? Don't you want to be with him?" with a chuckled he continue." I'm sure he will thank you not only for saving his life, but also for stopping all wars…. So, what's you answer?" Still without respond, his patience was fading, he couldn't lose now. "Look at him!" Hinata obeyed, and looked with sad expression at broken body of her beloved. "All you have to do, to save him, is to agree. All wars will be stopped, and you will be together without any future treat." Obito stated with quiet, soft tone.

"All you have to do, to save him, is to agree", this sentence echoed, in her mind. She always wanted to protect him, to save him from all harm. And now, when his almost dead, and his only hope depends from her answer, she hesitate. Heart screaming at her with full might, to agree, to rescue the man she loves, the one who gave her strength from the beginning. Yet on another hand, her mind screaming with quell strength to not trust this man. That nothing good will come if she agree. She took her head between her hands, unable to decide, completely turn apart by two forces.

"Hinata"

Hearing her name, called by the voice she will never forget, her head shot towards Naruto. Yet he remained unmoving.

"Hinata….."

Her name was called once again, yet his lips didn't moved. Shaking furiously her head, didn't believed her eyes anymore, or mind. Obito watched for several minutes at woman before him, slowly calming down. Finally when her body wasn't shaking anymore, he decided to ask.

"Will you save the man you love?" Taking deep breath, she looked at him, eyes filled with determination, as well as her answer.

"Yes, I will do anything to save Naruto." She replied, not taking her eyes from Naruto. Obito turned head and nodded at two Zetsu waiting near the entrance, responding with nod and leaving room in hurry. Turning back to Hyuuga, he stepped next to her.

"You made a good choice." He simply said.

"What I have to do?" She asked, still gazing Naruto.

Taking deep breath, Obito answered her " Firstly you are not strong enough for this ritual. " Hinata looked at him with confused expression.

"If I'm not strong enough, then how I can help him?" Again doubts filled her mind, awaiting for his response.

"Judging your current strength it would take years for you to be able to do it." Uchiha said, earning gasp from Hyuuga. "Yet I have a solution for this unfortunate situation…. I can place a… seal on you. " he stated calmly.

"Seal?! What seal" Hinata repeated, not trusting him. Memories of cursed seal filled her mind. She remembered days when she learned about Sasuke's betrayal caused by seal, and his obsession power. She couldn't pushed aside fear, of what could happen if similar seal was placed upon her.

" It's ancient jutsu, forgotten by many. It cannot be placed without acceptance of person which is placed on, so it is your choice. Of course it will give you power, necessary for the ritual. It will take some time until necessary strength will be given to you. Without this seal , you won't be able to save him."

Hinata looked from Obito to Naruto, trying to decide what to do. She was determined to do everything to save him, but hearing about seal, filled her mind with fear. What if he was lying, and she will be forced by seal, to do things which she would be against. All she knew about seal, was that It would give her strength save Naruto from death. But is that enough? What about drawbacks, what effect it will have on her body or mind, can she overlook those unknowns, and accept it? Hinata stared at her beloved for a several seconds, thinking if she could do it, and soon she knew her answer.

Yes, she can.

Hinata stood up, looking at Obito. " Ok, I will accept this seal." Obito nod in response and told her to turn around. His fingers grasped Hinata's hood and pushed it slightly aside, revealing her neck. Hinata shivered, as she felt cold hand touching her neck, gathering chakra.

" This will hurt a little, so be prepared" Obito warned her, before pushing his chakra through his palm, screaming something, which Hinata couldn't understand for some reason.

Hinata let out a big yelp, as feeling of agonizing pain shot through her entire body. She felt to the ground unable to control her furious body , mind going completely blank. Obito stared at the girl cringing on the floor before him. Soon he turned around heading to the next, leaving her. He knew that she will suffer a much bigger pain soon enough. He knew that everything what was said…. What was shown… was a… lie.


	7. Chapter 7

It has been few days since seal has been placed on her. It has been few days since she was told to protect hideout where Naruto was kept prisoned, until she's strong enough to perform the ceremony to pull out the Kyuubi without killing his jailer . To fight against her allies , otherwise he would be killed. Yet Hinata didn't felt anything, no shame, regret or hesitation even once didn't attacked her heart, which confused her at first. But then she realized that it didn't mattered. All was mattered was Naruto. She couldn't failed him, she couldn't allowed him to die, to fade into the emptiness of the void. So Hinata fought , killing shinobi of the alliance. Few tried to surrender, at least that's what she's assumed , since for some reason she couldn't understand anything what they were saying, or even recognize their faces . Another strange thing. Each time she tried to understand them or recognize them, her seal on her neck would glow, sending waves of pain, reminding about her task. Still she would let them go if not Obito telling her, about not letting anyone, if she want to see her beloved again.

Standing on the branch of tree, she watched for enemies. Her akatsuki robe waving , carried by the wind. She was given this robe by Zetsu who left short before Obito placed his seal. She was patrolling the area near the hideout, and forest provide great opportunities to ambush. Byuagdan providing great edge on attacking shinobi before they realize what was going on. Still fighting against few enemies, sometimes even jounin , would be too much for her, if not for the seal. She felt more powerful than ever, jutsu once unavailable to her, now she could perform them without a problem. Her reflex and strength increased as well.

Activating her Kekkei Genkai ,he scan the area around her, hoping to not found anyone. Unfortunately, fortune didn't smiled to her. She spotted few shinobi coming towards hideout. She tried to guess their strength basing on theirs looks, how they walk, thinking about the best way to approach them. Her gaze focused on one of the shinobi who didn't look around like others, he seemed familiar. He's white eyes told her, he was a hyuuga like she. That explained why he just stared forward. But that's not what made her curious. He's brown long hair, a white shirt with loose sleeves, tan and black drawstring bag hanged on his shoulder. Hinata was sure she knew this person, but she couldn't put finger on it.

Suddenly mysterious Hyuuga turned his head to Hinata. Shock and disbelief written clearly on his face. She gazed deeply in return, trying to recognize him, however before she could do that, agonizing pain shot throughout her body. "_Naruto….. Naruto_" echoed in her head.

"_No… It don't matter who he is, I Can't Failed Naruto-kun_!" Hinata thought as her eyes narrowed, getting ready to leap forward, attacking her friends once more. Seeing her reaction, his disbelief deepened, muttering one word, which like always she couldn't understand. His comrades noticed his discomposure, looking confused as they saw his expression. Before they followed his gaze, big explosion echoed throughout the forest.

* * *

Few days earlier

Naruto walked between tents , not noticing people around who greet him. He didn't cared about them right now, as he was deep in his thoughts. Feeling sad, anger but most of all fear. Sad because he was not there to prevent this. Anger because baachan ordered him to stay in the main base. Fear because she can be long since dead. Despite his feelings Tsunade didn't allowed him to leave, saying he was more needed here. But that was about to change right now! He was sick of waiting here, and now doing nothing while his friend was in danger.

He stopped at entrance of big tent where Tsunade was giving orders . He frowned as he looked at the sky, taking deep breath. It was raining, for few hours rain didn't stopped, another thing which irritated him. Taking deep breath, he entered the tent, two guards allowed him to walk in, without a word. Warmth hit him as he walked inside, giving him hope. He saw Tsunade siting behind the desk, reading paper, which he assumed where reports. Shizune walking here and there, collecting papers which were thrown all over the tent.

"Baachan!" Naruto said loudly as he walked to Tsunade. She rose her head looking at him. She didn't know which was worse, never ending papers, or Naruto. Sighing she asked, hoping to not having to explain guards about flying jinchuriki, like last time.

"What do you want Naruto?" – Tsunad said, slightly irritated.

" You know what I want! I want to go and search for.."

"NO!" Tsunade yelled, as she slammed her hand on already lightly broken desk. Shizune gave out a small sigh, expecting another fight.

"I already told you! You are staying here, and wait"

"Wait for what?!" Naruto burst out, feeling anger rising inside him. "I'm just sitting here, doing nothing, while Hinata is in trouble! I can't wait here, I have to look for her!"

Seeing her unbroken expression, Naruto calmed down and continued with pleading voice.

"Please baachan, I can't leave Hinata like that, I have to help her…"

Despite Tsunade's stone expression, she struggled inside. Normally she would punch him right now…. But what for? He wanted only to see his friends save and sound, could she punish him for that? Restraining herself, she sat back on her chair.

"Naruto I know you are worried, but we can't do anything about it right now." She rose her hand indicating him to be quiet, as she realized he was about to interrupt.

" We don't know where she is. I have sent scouting teams, one of those teams is led by Neji, but they didn't send a word since. But there is high possibility that Hinata is kidnaped instead of being killed" Tsunade reassured him, as he frowned.

"I know, but this waiting is killing me." He replied as Tsunade walked to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto, I promise that you will be one of the first people, who will be told, when I will know something." She promised him, giving a small smile.

He lowered his head, as he whispered only for Tsunade to hear. " I still didn't gave her my answer…..". He felt his shoulder being squeeze, looking back at hokage, who answer with a whisper as well.

"I know you will. By the way, do you know, what are your's feelings for her?" She asked, receiving shake of the head in response." I know you will sort it out, but right now don't think about it. You will have a plenty of time , when she will be back with us." Naruto nodded, turning back heading towards exit.

"thanks" He said simply, as he walked out of the tent.

Tsunade's gaze remained on spot where Naruto walked out of tent, before returning to her seat behind the desk. Her thoughts lingered around Dan and Nawaki, hoping that Naruto won't have to go through the same thing with Hinata, as she did with them.

" Do you think we will find her?" Shizune asked, earning heavy sigh from her sensei.

" I really hope so, not only for Naruto's sake, but also because of the Hyuuga's. It may sound brutal, but in some cases, death is the better option…."

* * *

Naruto wandered throughout the camp, with lowered head and hands hidden deep in his pockets. Rain poured on the land wetting him completely. Some tried to hide from never ending wave of water, others had to endure it, as they guard theirs posts, others simply didn't cared, waiting for the night to end.

Most didn't noticed a blonde teenager passing by, as he was nothing like Naruto they all know. Once loud, happy and cheerful boy, now was a pathetic shell of his former self. Only those who know war, can truly understand it's effect on people. Uncertainty, fear, anger and sadness never leaves. It's always linger in peoples mind, affecting them more or less. There are individuals who are called fearless, never showing even a small portion of fear, hesitation… a true heroes. But those emotions are always there, hidden deeply behind the mask of perfection.

Naruto had been warned about war, how it looks like, how it works, by the one who knows it the best… Kyuubi. Yet this warning was pushed aside. Confidence, positive attitude, and hope for ending the cycle of hatred, overtook the young jinchuriki, to eventually being crushed by the true nature of the war.

Yet not all seemed lost, as he was not alone.

Friends, comrades, are the ones who helped him to survive this nightmare, giving him the hand when he felt, encourage him when doubted. Giving him the purpose to press on, to keep fighting even when all seemed lost, just to keep his precious friends save from harm. He knew that they always were there when he needed them, ready to help him. And that thought lead him before medical tent, where he hoped to find his old teammate Sakura.

Naruto walked in, searching for pink haired kunoichi .Like always medical tents are filled with wounded during war, however there wasn't any screams as most of them were already asleep…. Or dead. He hated that place, as every wounded shinobi, everyone who died, reminded him that this war was caused because people like him jinchuriki, who were hunted because of the power they hold.

Quickly he spotted kunoichi he was looking for, who was bandaging shinobi from Cloud.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto said cheerfully trying to dispel present mood.

"Naruto!" Sakura replied, being grateful for seeing old teammate.

"How's going?"

Pink haired girl looked around at lying wounded. "it's getting better, we have less casualties each passing day. It looks like it will be over soon." She answered as she focused back at him.

"I told you, it will be over soon!" Naruto said giving her, his foxy smile, hiding his emotions. " Did you heard anything about others?"

"Not so much, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji are like always together fighting in the front, and Kiba with Shino are still stuck with scouting assignments." Sakura answered, avoiding the last member of team 8.

"Have you heard anything about Hinata?" Naruto asked quietly. Heavy sigh escaped Sakura's mouth. "Nothing, but I'm sure we will find her." She added, seeing him frowning.

"After all we didn't found her body" Naruto saddened even more after hearing the last sentence, saying short "yea".

" Alright Naruto, that's enough! She isn't dead nor she will be anytime soon! Instead of worrying about her, you could help me here instead." Sakura said sternly.

"_If he's worrying so much about a friend, how much he would worry about some he love? I hope this madness will end soon_" She thought as she watched Naruto quietly helping people around.

* * *

Naruto was laying on bed in his tent. It has been few days since he listened to Sakura advice. Helping people, especially in medical tent helped him to not think about Hinata's fate. Sadly it was only a temporary solution as despite being busy, he's mind wandered to young hyuuga heiress more often each passing day. Thinking not only about what is going with her, is she dead or not but also questioning his own feelings about her, it was maddening.

"NARUTO!" Someone shouted outside of his tent, and soon head of Tsunade's massager appeared. " Hokage wantsto see you right away! Neji team returned!"

* * *

Here it is, next chapter! It is the first one in this story, where Naruto appears. And now special thanks to Pokedude1992 (deviantart account) who answered my question from the previous chapter. Like always any comments will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
